We Meet Again Years Later
by Levi'sCat
Summary: Eren is plagued by what he thinks are just bad dreams. It is not until he comes across the same man that he realizes the dreams are real events from the past. Rated M for future content and language. Yes Mike Zacharious is a cat. XD Eren x Levi do not read if you do not like male x male
1. Dream

Wide eyed as he watch, everything around him became silent. He took no notice of the brat's friends yelling or of Mikasa screaming as she covered her eyes. The captain felt as though he weighed a ton as he tried to get to Eren. When he finally reached the boy's side Hanji was already there.

The woman looked up to him and shook her head to tell him it was not good. Levi dropped to his knees, ignoring the sensation of his tears dripping down from his eyes. Gently holding Eren's hand the man felt his heart skip a beat as the green eyed boy look at him, "Heichou..."

"No Eren.. Do not say a word.." Levi managed to say with a somewhat choked voice, "Save your energy... You will be alright."

The brunette shook his head, "Heichou.. I'm sorry.." the boy said weakly, "I...will wait for you."

The Captain's eyes widened, "Eren don't..." Levi sobbed loudly for the first time in years as he felt the boy's hand go limp. Leaning over Eren he planted a soft kiss, "I will find you. I promise." The man said between sobs As the boy faded away, screaming in agony.

Jolting up into a seated position Eren panted heavily for several minutes, biting his bottom lip once he felt that he was calmed down a bit, "Why do I keep dreaming that?" with frustration the young man brought his knees up and rested his forehead against them. _Why do I keep seeing his face? I.. Never met him before. At least not in this life. Find me? What does he mean by that?_ The brunette laid back down and looked to his clock. _4 in the morning? Class does not start until noon._ But he found it impossible to go back to sleep.

Looking to the table next to his bed the young man picked up his cellphone and started skimming through the messages on his cellphone. There were no new messages, not since his friends are still asleep. Coming to terms with that he was not going to be getting anymore sleep, Eren slipped out of bed. Classes did not start until noon but it will not hurt to make sure his homework was completed.

Groaning as he walked into the small living room of his apartment, he gently petted his cat's head, "I guess you could not sleep as well Mike?" Eren quietly asked the cat as he picked the animal up. Scratching behind Mike's ear as the young man walked over to his desk. Pulling the chair out he sat down, setting the animal on his lap, " I had that same dream again. I keep on seeing his face and hearing him... I do not knowwhat if I should simply ignore it." Eren said to his cat. Even though he knew Mike could not talk back to him, it helped to get things off his mind, "IIt makes me feel lonely every time." The young man said as he started finishing his homework assignments.


	2. Unexpected Meeting

"I heard we are having a new teacher since Mr. Henderson left." Jean said as he turned around in his seat to face his friends.

Marco looked to his fellow student, "I heard the same thing as well. I hope our new teacher is nice." He said thoughtfully. The last teacher was not very nice, and often creeped out the girls in the class.

Armin sat down at his desk, "Anyone will be better than the last teacher in my opinion." The young man said as he started getting his books out of his bag and setting them on his desk. He looked up in time to see Mikasa and Eren walking into the noisy college class room, "Did you hear that Mr. Henderson got fired?"

Eren nodded as he sat down, "Yes I heard. And about time as well. He needed to go." The green eyed man said quietly before yawning.

"Are you sure you should be hear? You look like you have not slept at all." Marco said as he watched Eren yawn, "It will look bad if the teacher catches you sleeping on his or her first day teaching here."

The young man smiled, "I will be alright. I got just enough sleep." He said just as the last of the students walked into the room. Everyone was talking as they waited for the teacher to come in. Eren needed to get some things taken care of, there was plenty of time, so he got up and left the room. Enjoying the silence of the college hallways he eyed a group of teachers talking.

One of them looked familiar, causing Eren's heart to literally skip a beat. Walking past as quickly as he could, the young man quickly moved into the men's bathroom. Walking over to the sink he panted heavily. _How can it be? He looks like the man from my dream._ He stopped and quickly turned the water on as the door flew open. Seeing it was the same man aan he turned to the machine for a paper towel.

Drying his hands he quickly made his way out of the bathroom faintly catching the man saying, "Tsk. So disgusting in here. Who is paid to clean here?" Eren paused in his steps as he was just about to step out. _That.. Is he Heichou?_ He looked to the smaller man to see him looking at the young man as well. Feeling panicked Eren quickly left.

Heading to the cafeteria the young man got a cup of coffee and made his way back to the classroom. It was unusually silent, except for one voice. He guessed it was the new teacher as Eren stepped into the room. His focus was on the same man once again, frozen as he looked into the new teacher's eyes. _It is him again._

 _"_ Are you Eren Jeager?" Levi asked. The other students were quietly listening, which was odd because usually everyone was a rowdy bunch. Not getting a response he flicked the young man's nose as though he was a dog, "I am not going to repeat myself."

Eren finally snapped back into reality when the short teacher flicked his nose, "Ah! Yes I am Eren Jeager sir!" He quickly made his way to his seat. As soon as Eren was seated Levi started giving instructions. Eren somewhat paid attention during the lecture, mostly looking down at his books and writing what was verbally being said. Soon the bell wrong for the students to go home or to their next class. Luckily for Eren this was his only class for the day.

The young man silently made his way to the front of the classroom just to be stopped by the new teacher, "You were not paying attention. Are you that pissed about earlier?"

"No sir. I have just not been sleeping well." Eren said quickly as he walked out of the classroom. Thankful that there was no homework that had to be done that night. So he can relax. Levi sat down at his desk, tapping his pen on a blank sheet of paper. _I found you.. Eren._

 _Note: Hi! OK now chapters one and two are up. There is still a long ways to go yet before this is finished. If anyone has any ideas as to what you would like to see happeN shoot me a message and I will see what I can do. :)_


	3. Another Dream

Closing the door loudly Eren leaned against the door. He was pouring with sweat since he ran the entire way to and from the train station. Wrung his forehead the young man yelped as Mike jumped from his perch onto the brunette's shoulder. Smiling he gently rubbed behind one of the cat's ear, "Oh hello, Mike." It seemed with the appearance of his cat that he forgot what was bothering him as Eren took his shoes off. Walking deeper into the spotlessly clean apartment, the entire time Mike sitting on his shoulder, he sat down on the couch.

Leaning his head back lightly since Mike had taken up the space immediately behind his head, feeling and hearing the animal purring forced a small smile onto his face. Reaching up he moved to start petting the animal, "Did you miss me, boy?" The young man chuckled when he felt Mike nudging at his hand.

Feeling that cat starting to move, Eren watched Mike jump off the couch, "Are you hungry?" He asked as he got up. Mike moved to sit in front of his bowl, meowing loudly, "Alright alright. There is no need to yell Mike." The young man laughed as the cat continued to yell as Eren got the cat food out of the cupboard only going silent once the food was in his bowl.

Walking back into the small living room Eren sat down as he picked up the TV remote. Leaning back with a tired sigh he turned the television on. Skimming through the channels he settled on a show about a king. He did not care for history as he was someone who was more into mysteries and murder type shows. But this was better than the others that were playing. Setting the remote down, he looked to Mike as the cat walked back into the living room, licking his lips,"Full now are we?" He chuckled as Mike laid down on the floor.

He looked back to the screen as the King was chasing around some woman on the screen as she played a game with him that made her hard to get. A yawn escaped from his lips as he ran his hand through his messy hair.

 _"Hey stupid brat. Quit blaming yourself. There was no controlling what happened out there. So get over it."_ The Captain said firmly as he picked up his cup. Taking a sip his eyes remained focused on Eren. But it was not that cold look, it was one of concern and something else.

Eren took a deep breath as he tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to shed, "I- I know.. It is harder than you think. Because of me the entire squad got killed and.. Heichou got hurt." He daid quietly.

Putting his cup down he got up and limped over to the brat as he leaned against the wall as though he was trying to distance himself from the shorter man. He placed his hands on the wall of either side of the brunette, " _I said to quit worrying about it. I am alive. The others will live on as a memory."_ He said softly, which was unusual, " _Now put that damn cute smile on your face. I hate seeing you this way."_

Taking Levi's hand in his the young man stared at the smaller hand, "You do not understand. I love you Heichou. That is why I am upset.. She hurt someone I love."

" _What does a stupid brat know about-_ " Levi was unable to finish as the young man gently pressed his lips to the older man's. The Captain's eyes widened. Remaining so as Eren broke the kiss.

"I know more than you think Heichou." Eren said firmly. There was a different look in his eyes as a smirk appeared on his face in response to the look on the short man's face. Though he was caught off guard as the raven hair firmly planted his lips against his own, gripping his coat to pull him closer.

The kiss became more heated, and more passionate as the young man pushed the raven hair back towards the table behind him. As the older man was pinned the brunette started attacking his neck, earning shy moans from his lover. A shy whisper came from his Captain into his ear, " _Take me._ " The brunette looked at him with disbelief for a moment, giving Levi the time that he needed to remove his cravat, " _Make me yours_."

Opening his eyes he looked to see that he was still sitting on the couch with the television still on, though now another show was playing. So he reached the conclusion that he must have fallen asleep. Breathing heavily he looked down to notice a slight bulge in his trousers. Shaking his head in disbelief that a simple dream did that to him, Eren got up and walked into his bedroom after turning the television off.


	4. A small problem

Closing the door, Eren groaned as he wondered just how some dream can do this to him. Worse it seemed that his problem was not going to go away on its own. The young man walked over to the window and pulled the blinds down. The images in his head were not going away and so made Eren frustrated. The more he thought about them the more he became frustrated. Why would he fantasize over someone who possiby does not remember his past life? Nor know who Eren is anyways? Perhaps it was because Eren was not yet ready to let go.

But none of the wondering took the certain problem away as Eren flopped onto his bed. Sighing he looked down to his pelvic area for a moment or two before undoing his trousers, pulling them halfway down hid thighs before taking his member in his hand. Pumping it slowly Eren bit his bottom lip lightly, closing his eyes. He tried to focus on what he was feeling but the dream he just had was coming back to him.

Well it was better than nothing so he continued pacing himself with the dream. Pumping himself quicker he started to become frustrated when it was not enough to send him over the edge. Slipping his other hand down he fondled his balls before slipping lower. He moaned softly as he inserted two fingers.

After a few moments he was finally able to push himself over the edge. Once he had calmed down the young man got up and looked over to the clock. There was still enough time to get cleaned up and get some sleep, his first class was not until three in the afternoon. Though he did have the theater room reserved so he could practice. But that was not until one in the afternoon. So Eren gathered his pajamas and quickly moved towards the bathroom.


	5. Encounter in the theater

Walking over to the microphone Eren adjusted it for his height. Turning around he nodded towards the person who was at the controls. Usually Eren played the instrumental part while he sang but today he wanted to practice the vocal part while not playing the piano. As the music started the brunette bowed his head as he closed his eyes, focusing on the lyrics of the song, strangely images of his past life flooded his mind as well when the song stsrted, " _Hello, hello. Anybody out there? Cause I don't here a sound. Alone. Alone. I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now._ " Tears started to flood the young man's eyes as one particular images flooded his mind, the death of hid mother in his past life and of his parents during a car accident some years ago. Eren wondered why during this particular song that certain images flooded his mind and made him so emotional.

Wiping tears away from his eyes Eren took a deep breath just in time for the next part, " _I'm out on the edge and I am screaming my name. Like a fool at the top of my lungs. Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I am alright. But it's never enough.."_ The young man felt his hands shaking from the flood of emotions and so grasped the microphone pole tightly as he continued. Little did he know that Levi was standing there off the stage listening. The young man could see his friends sitting in the seats in front of him, " _Cause my echo. Echo. Is the only voice coming back."_ His emotions wanted to burst out and show themselves but Eren fought them back inside, gripping the pole tighter, " _Shadow. Shadow. Is the only friend that I have."_ He could feel the walls holding his emotions back starting to fail. Not just Crack but break apart as more images and voices filled his head. One was coming to him louder than the others, threatening to break down what remained of that wall that kept his emotions from breaking out.

" _Listen. Listen._ " Now was the right time to let them out was what Eren decided as he let the last bit of the wall crumble away. Tears flooded from his eyes as he squeezed them shut, " _I would take a whisper if that was all you had to give. But it isn't, is it? You could come and save me and try to chase the crazy right out of my head."_ He glanced fir a moment to the audience seat. There were some more people there now. Perhaps they heard him from the hallway and came to listen. He shut his eyes again, " _I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name. Like a fool at the top of my lungs. Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright. But it's never enough."_

He could feel the mixed emotions as people in the room listened. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see someone standing off stage listening. He could not tell who it was but he dI'd not care, right now he just wanted to focus on this song, " _Cause my echo. Echo. Is the only voice coming back. Shadow. Shadow. Is the only friend I have. Listen. Listen. I would take a whisper if that is all you had. But it isn't, is it?"_ With another breath he was once again singing at the top of his lungs, letting the emotions now take full control, " _You could come and save me and try to chase the crazy right out of my head. I'm our on the edge and I am screaming my name. Like a fool at the top of my lungs. Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright. But it's never enough."_ Erenpulled the microphone towards him as he pressed on, looking out into the now fuller theater room, " _Cause my echo. Echo. Is the only voice coming back. Shadow. Shadow. Is the only friend I have."_ Another deep breath, " _I don't wanna be an island.I just wanna feel alive and get to see your face again._ _I don't wanna be an island.I just wanna feel alive and get to see your face again. But 'til then. Just my echo, my shadow, you're my only friend and..."_

The brunette paused, it was part of his song that allowed him to take a moment to breath before finishing the song. Tears were still falling from his eyes as the emotions stuck to him like glue, " _I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name. Like a fool at the top of my lungs. Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright. But it's never enough... Cause my echo. Echo. Oh my Shadow. Shadow.. Hello, hello. Anybody out there?"_

He looked out to the audience, well those few that were in the theater room, as people stood up clapping. Bowing his head the young man walked off the stage, Wiping what tears remained from his eyes. He completely walked past Levi, who too had tears in his eyes as the raven hair watched the younger man walk past him, "That was beautiful Eren. Did you write that?"

Eren jumped as he turned to face Levi, "Y-Yes Sir. I did write it." He felt his heart skip a couple of beats as it sped up. His mind raced, partially in wonder if the man standing before him remembered his past life as well, "How long have you been back here?"

Levi shrugged, "The entire time. Brilliantly written. I could.. feel the emotions. I am pretty sure everyone else listening was able to as well.. anyways. I better go. Got a class to teach. I will see you tomorrow." The raven hair turned to walk away.

"Wait! I have a question." He watched the older man stop and look over his shoulder to the young man, "Do you remember me from your past life?"

A look of shock and sadness came to Levi's eyes, his face was expressionless but his eyes clearly showed his emotions as the man nodded, "Yes.. I do remember them Eren." The man then looked away and walked out of the room. Leaving Eren alone for a moment or two before his friends arrived to join him.

 **The song does not belong to me. It was written by Jason Walker, the title being Echo. I used it because I thought it was perfect as Eren's first "performance".**


End file.
